President Snow
President Snow was the leader of the Capitol. Background Snow's childhood is a mystery, although it is presumed that he was a child of the Capitol and that he rose to power sometime after the first Quarter Quell. With eyes like piercing daggers, the scent of blood on his breath, and the white rose he carries around, he was truly fearsome. Katniss Everdeen, however, the winner of the 74th Hunger Games, overcame his government and eventually ended up killing him. After death, Snow's spirit was at unrest, even though he was collected shortly before his execution. He desperately wanted to get revenge on Katniss Everdeen, but couldn't find a way to return to the real world. About 20 years later, Snow was revived by old Gamemakers who were once his allies as a phantom. Snow gained new spiritual powers as a result of his revival, and tracked down Katniss Everdeen. Before he could kill her, however, a portal threw both of them back into the past in different locations. The future wasn't to be corrupted; time wouldn't allow that. The past could be corrupted but fixed later. The tension between the two grew, but Snow was ready for the girl on fire this time. His new phantom powers would allow him to kill her and get revenge... Plot Snow and Katniss eventually did fight. Katniss ended up losing the battle, but she escaped for a second time thanks to the User Battle Force. Snow tried to find the Force, but his efforts were futile. He used future technology to revive Katniss's old enemies from the 74th Hunger Games to try to find her, but they were all defeated. Snow decided to hide near a volcano. The Force tracked down his energy and confronted him in a battle. Snow was shortly defeated and presumed to be killed. He was later revived by the Second Deadly Alliance, but due to Katniss, they decided to hide him until assistance was needed. When Snow was eventually let to fight, he seemed to be more powerful than the last time, providing team support with White Rose Blade and sustaining himself with powerful Vaciar attacks and Kass's Evil Hubrid Statue wards. Unsurprisingly, Katniss also showed up, and tried to kill Snow herself, brushing off any help. When Kass was finally defeated, however, Snow's sustaining ability was cut short, and he was quickly defeated. Snow's final words were to Katniss. He tried to allure her from delivering the final blow by telling her how powerful she would be if she had joined forces with him. Before he can finish his statement, however, he was killed by Dark Menace. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques Cutting Silence - Innate *PASSIVE: Snow silences his target every 5 sword slashes. White Gleam - 3 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Snow's next sword maneuver will deflect a special attack. Vaciar - 18 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Snow fires a piercing, ominous beam of mysterious energy in front of him, dealing 120 base special damage to all targets hit and restores 75% of the damage dealt to Snow's health. He can fire two at once, but doing so will double the cooldown and halve the power and healing of each beam. White Rose Scent - 70 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Snow places a White Rose ward at the targeted location. Enemies caught in the ward will suffer 50% reduced attack, special attack, and movement speed for 120 seconds, with the effect refreshing every time the enemy goes back into range. The ward lasts 180 seconds. Over time, Snow heals based on the reduced damage the opponents deal with their attacks. When the ward is destroyed directly by an opponent, the opponent's health is halved and their attack, special attack, movement speed, and attack speed is reduced by 80%. Cero - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Snow fires a thin beam of spiritual energy at the opponent, smashing them for 100 base special damage. It always scales with the opponent's weaker defense stat. He can fire up to two at once, but doing so will double the cooldown and and halve the power of each beam. Basic Techniques Snow can use basic martial arts moves and stand on air. He can also use weapons.